1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighted mud flaps and particularly to lighted mud flaps using light-emitting diodes (LED) lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mud flaps are devices attached to cars, most trucks and off-road vehicles. These flaps help contain road spray and mud from being projected rearwards from a vehicle. Although this is their main function, mud flaps are highly visible and can be used to display advertizing, logos, or designs. Typically, these are applied or printed on the mud flaps. Obviously, these printed designs are best seen during the day. At night, it is often too dark to see them clearly.